Newbie multiplayer survival guide
So, you want to win plat and free elo do you? Obliterate everything 3 is a interesting game in it's self. With elements of a tower defense game and a ai (mostly) controledd ship ai Obliterate everything is at first glance a game of damage per second zerg spamming. However, since this is a multiplayer game, you won't be gunning after any dumb old ai, multiplayer is a dynamic and sparkling realm of possiblitiess given the amount of tools both users have at their disposal. The object of this guide is to give new users a canvas to start their multiplayer careers with. Points of interest (to be added later) 1. The stages of the game- times are approximate Early Game: (0-20 seconds in) this point in the game, you are setting up reactors, fighter bays, and possibly stardock with 4 supplies. Watch out! Before you start building check out what the opponent is doing, they may be about to rush. Stardock: Most likely odyssey, maybe Athena. Build many microlasers/ repair turrets/ freeze blaster to counter. Phalanx may be needed as well. 10 or so fighter bays in a straight line: Pbay Rush! Uncommon now after sd fighter nerd but still possible. Build lasers/ microlasers/ repair turrets/ phalanx to counter. If cloaked piranhas use barricade. Biolab: Easy to counter with one microlaser. Artillery/ Quads/ Bomb racks put down immediately: Phalanx counter Laser/ laser cannons with rof and range boosts: Use repair turrets, two rof rof repair turrets counters one frameglitched laser. Insurance 50 energy turret may also be used as expendable shield. 4 miner bays and 0-2 reactors: Most likely opponent is planning naval yard rush or cheap cap rush like Hammerhead. Prepare to counter mid-game. 3-4 reactors, 4 miners. Most common build, probably cap rush. So what should you build? Generally, putting down all reactors first is most efficient. 4 reactors is more conservative, generally used by people with more expensive caps ready to turtle late or mid game. 3 reactors is for cheap caps or fighter yard rushes. 2 or less reactors and 3-4 miner bays is for mid game rusher. Mid Game: (20-50 seconds in) By this point, you should have your econ rolling. If you are a rusher you should be winning by now Or already won. On the front asteroids map, the opponent may build rapiers to kill your miners. At this point, the opponent may launch a more expensive medium stardock, a cheaper naval yard (typically carriers like corvette), a fighter yard, or a cheap cap. Stardock counter: Generally some frameglitched laser or strong fighter yard can take care of mediums. Some defense like tac shield phalanx, and repair turrets help. Naval yard counter: Same as above but more firepower required. Note: If you rush mediums, cloak is very helpful. FY counter: Usual fighters are cutlass, gladiator, and spectre. Use microlasers/ lasers/ repair turret/ phalanx turtle or build own fighter yards. Cheap cap counter: Beam caps are expensive (not including mastodon), so phalanx and void lance counter well. Late Game: (50 seconds plus) At this time you should have a cap out. If you rushed mid-game you should have already dealt the opponent a crippling blow, if you are not clearly destroying them then you are screwed. Turtle the enemy caps if neccesary, particularly on short map. At this point it is basically a build battle whoever builds best an most caps win. Some mediums like cobra and Hades and glad fy may be used for support. The game will be decided at this point. 2. The basics units 3. Unit Composition 4. Economy 5. Pace of engagement